Nick Fury
Nick Fury is one of the interlinking characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''and ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. ''He was the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. His job is to maintain world peace and to also keep an eye on dangerous situations. Fury himself keeps an eye on all of the known 'superheroes' in the world. He becomes the driving force that eventually sees the different heroes become a unique response team known as the Avengers. He ended up giving his status as director to Phil Coulson. He is portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson. Personality and traits Nick Fury is shown to be frustrated when someone wears an eye patch or his iconic goatee. Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury has used what would be called questionable tactics over the years but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right. Point in case, when the Council ordered him to strike the city with a nuke, but he wouldn't; even going as far as disabling one of the planes ordered to strike the city with a rocket launcher and warning Stark about it. He has shown while a man of great resolve and will, he too can feel, as he was shaken with the death of Coulson. He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert as he was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform:' made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie. Weapons A government issued Smith & Wesson M&P pistol. Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Weaknesses He has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eye patch. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe The Avengers With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the Cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come if that happens. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury shows up after Phil Coulson and his team destroys S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new plane after only 6 days. It is revealed that he ordered Project T.A.H.I.T.I. on Coulson because he considered him an Avenger. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Nick Fury, the legendary director of the international peacekeeping organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., is back at the Triskelion in Washington, D.C. following the success of his special team, The Avengers, in repelling an alien invasion of New York City. Now Fury is faced with a hidden enemy that threatens to put the world at risk. Nick Fury appears and first gets chased in hot pursuit by assailants disguised as cops. He then encounters the Winter Soldier, tries to tell shield agents to get him "Off the grid", does not have time and his car blows up, survives, and escapes with a Mouse Hole. He later gets into Captain America's apartment, and tells Rogers (Captain America) that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised, then gets shot by The Winter Soldier. He later fakes his death using a drug created by Bruce Banner. After saving Rogers, Wilson and Romanoff, the agent Hill leads them to the hiding of Fury. While they devised a plan to stop the Project Insight, Fury and Rogers have a discussion about the possibility that SHIELD should disappear, seeing that the majority agrees with the Captain, Fury officially gives Rogers the command of the mission. When Pierce is distracted by Romanoff, Fury takes advantage of this and kills his old friend. Later, Fury with Natasha save Sam, who was in a building from Triskelion was about to crumble. After burning their documents, Fury offers Wilson join him to stop HYDRA but Sam refuses because he is not considered a spy. Beginning of the End Nick Fury came across Coulson and gave him a Toolbox to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. from scratch. Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In "Iron Man is Born", when Iron Man enters Helicarrier, he orders Hill and other agents to throw their weapons because Iron Man saved the world. Later, he and Agent Hill prevents the escape of the leader of HYDRA, Baron Strucker. In ''The Man in the Ant Hill, After Ant-Man defeat Klaw, Fury offers him and Wasp to join the Avengers but Hank refuses to join them. In "Breakout, Part I", when Graviton released Fury names Hill as interim director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In "Breakout, Part II", is revealed that Fury hires Dr. Franklin Hall to re-create the Super Soldier Serum but Hall's experiment fails and this one win powers. When hen agents of S.H.I.E.L.D were about to arrest Hulk, Fury orders down their arms as SHIELD has more important things to do. In "Some Assembly required", Nick Fury has a meeting with Tony, at this meeting Fury says he supports the initiative of the Avengers created by Stark. In "Everything is Wonderful", Nick Fury visits Captain America to ask him to accompany him to a particular place. At that place, Fury gives Rogers the motorcycle that he used during World War II. In Who Do You Trust, Fury Fury tells Tony that an alien species was beginning to infiltrate in the most important organizations in the world. Later, Fury shows Tony what a Skrull. He watched through along with Quake on a roof, when Tony accused Hawkeye of being an Skrull and left the Avengers. He told Quake, that they wait until the Skrull makes the wrong move and would reveal himself soon. ''Ultimate Spider-Man Avengers Assemble Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Video Games Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Nick Fury appears as character's in both the Avengers and Ultimate Spider-Man playsets. Behind the scenes *Samuel L. Jackson plays a Nick Fury primarily inspired by the Ultimate Universe version of the character. The Ultimate Universe version of Nick Fury first appearing in ''The Ultimates ''in 2002, Fury was redesigned by writer Mark Millar and artist Bryan Hitch as a bald African-American general, with his likeness resembling Samuel L. Jackson without his authorization. Jackson's agent initially tried to sue Marvel, but Jackson was a fan of the idea and secured the rights to play a version of Ultimate Nick Fury in a film. He would achieve this in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Samuel L. Jackson's appearances in ''Iron Man and ''Thor ''were uncredited. **It makes sense, since he only appears at the very end after the credits. Gallery Trivia External Links * * Nick Fury on Marvel Comics Database Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:African American characters Category:Spies Category:Soldiers Category:Iconic characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:Wise Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Bosses Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Agents Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Animated characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Heroes Category:American characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Males Category:Captain America characters